You Found Me
by longliveyourbeauty
Summary: Demi Scott is abusived by her parents Dan and Deb Scott. Her brothers David and Nathan have no idea neither does her bestfriend Selena,to add to her pain she's cutting herself. Her cousin Miley is making her school life suck. Joe Jonas is a popular guy who wants more in his life and is doing bad in school. Will Joe be able to find Demi? Will he save her?
1. Chapter 1

**Demi's P.O.V. **

I sat on the cold ground in the freezing three in mornining air. All that covered me was my gray tank top and a thin black sweater over it. I was in the park down the street from my house but I couldn't go back. Back to the place I once called home at least not tonight I couldn't stand that place.

I have two brothers Nathan and David their great, Nathan's ninteen and married his wife Haley three years ago. Our father wasn't very happy about that, he did everything he could to try and make them break up but failed. David is eigtheen and lives with his mother he's a senior in High School. David's mom Karen is so nice I wish she was my mom it's not like my mom is that bad but she's a afraid of my father.

I'm in my second year of High School I turned sixteen over the summer, I celebrated with my bestfriend Selena we've been friends since we were four years old. Selena use to live across the street but she moved into a smaller house a half hour away three years ago. She still goes to my school but since we both don't have cars we can't hangout as much. I try and sleepover as much as I can on the weekends but my father has a rule that I can only stay over every other weekend I was there last weekend.

This weekend I came home Friday to no one home at all then about ten the next morning my mom woke me up. She took me shopping then we got home for dinner and my father screamed at us until four am for doing nothing he was just drunk. We all woke up around noon then he continued to yell at me but this time he accussed me of taking his beer. I touched my cheek remembering the slap he gave me I bet it's going to have a bruise. I was sore from the kicks he made to my back and stomache after he did all of that I left and i've been out in the cold for the last twevle hours.

He hasn't always been like this my father wasn't ever real loving nor caring but he wasn't abusive torward my brothers. He was always cold and pusing or should I say demanding me and Nathan to do our best but at the same time telling us we will never be as good as him. He was more like a verbal bully until Nate left three years ago then the verbal abuise turned from saying I wasn't good enough to saying a was a whore or a bitch. A year of that turned into actual abuise, It was never anything too serious the most he's ever done was a sprained arm.

My mothers just scared I guess but she doesn't care if I get hurt as long as it's not her. No one has ever found out because everything he does is usually able to cover up, one time he gave me a black eye but I told everyone I fell into the table. He's given me a few cuts on my head and or face but those are easy to lie about. Selena is hard to fool but I think i've been doing a good job of it so far I wish I could tell her.

I don't see Nathan much he and Haley moved an hour away for college. He invited me to spend Christmas with him and Haley last year it was the best Christmas I ever had.

I drifted asleep finally in the cold park to wake up two hours later at six in the morning . I ran over to my house and sneaked in, quickly I jumpped in the shower the hot water running over my bruised achy body. Fifteen mintues later I got out and dressed myself in dark blue jeans, sky blue shirt with a long black sweater. Then I blow dried my brown long hair and finished quickly grabbing my bookbag and leaving quickly. I walked up to the bus stop as my bus was about to leave.

I got on and sat next to Nick Jonas he was a really nice guy that I've gone to school with for a long time, we weren't exactly close but we are friends. "Hey Demi." Nick said smiling at me. "Hey." I said back. I thought of school an goaned now I have to deal with the queen bitches of school. I wasn't a loser but I wasn't liked by the so called popular kids because of my cousin Miley she's evil. Miley's my mom's niece so she isn't related to my brothers. No one at school beside Selena and David know that Miley is my cousin.

We got to school and I quickly got off the bus at looked for my bestfriend. "Demi!" Selena yelled. "Sel!" I smiled and walked toward her giving Sel a big hug not even caring that it's hurting me. It's been a week since we seen each other over thanksgiving break I wasn't allowed over because I stayed at her house the weekend before. "You look tired." Selena said to me looking at me. "I am I didn't sleep much I drank soda before bed." I said to Selena hoping she'd buy it and she did.

I went to my locker as I opened it I saw him the king of popularity. Joe Jonas I've always had a crush on him but it was only because he's hot nothing about his personality appeal to me. He's Nick's brother their nothing alike Nick is nice and Joe is a jerk. Miley also has a crush on Joe but I don't think Joe even likes her. I looked him as Joe looked at me I felt our eye lock for a moment before Zac pulled him away.

**Joe's P.O.V. **

Demi he thought remembering the girl's name he's been in school with her since they were little. Why did she look so sad, To come to think of it she always looks sad everytime he sees her. Why do I even care is the weird part. I've never been the type to care about some random girl I don't even really know.

My phone vibrated I looked at the message from my aunt "Joseph can pick up some soup for dinner?" I read to myself. I replied the slipped my cell phone into my pocket. Soup I sighed my aunt is great but I miss my parents. My dad is in the army and my mom overdoosed a year ago she was depressed. I miss them alot so does Nick.

I walked into my English class as the teacher talked to us about some stupid project I wasn't planning on doing. She handed me back my test that recived an F and it said at the top see me after class.

As class ended a little later I walked up to the front of the room and Ms. Shilack looked over at Demi. "Demi please come here" My teacher said as Demi came over. "Can I go? " I asked wanting to catch up with the guys. "No. Demi you got 100% on the quiz and Joseph failed anwsering one question right. Would you be willing to tutor him?" the english teacher asked Demi. "No way." I anwsered. "I talked to your aunt and we both agreed that you will most certainly be getting a tutor." the teacher said to me. I sighed and looked at Demi. "I'm not sure." Demi said hesitating. "Joseph's aunt will pay you $20 dollars for each A he gets $10 for each B and $5 for each C if you agree." I looked at Demi wondering if she'd take the deal. "I'm in," Demi said knowing she needed money. "Good. Okay so I will pair you two up for the project also." Ms. Shilack said to us.

I left so Ms. Shilack could talk to Demi about my classes so she knows what i''m failing which is pretty much everything.

**Demi's P.O.V. **

I shouldn't have said yes i'm going to have to spend two hours everyday with him after school but I need the money. My parents are rich but he never gives me any money all I get is money for clothes that my mom steals from him. My mom cooks dinner every night that's the only food I get at home and it's not even a lot of food he makes sure to give me a tiny amount to safe more for him. As it got to lunch time I got in line and filled my tray up then sat down next to Selena.

"Wow Dem." Selena laughed as she saw my tray. I had a cheese burger, fries, corn, chips, pudding and apple juice. I was straving. "Yeah.. I didn't eat much of dinner last name. Since mom made fish and you know that grosses me out."

Lie after lie she's my bestfriend I can't stand this lying.


	2. Chapter 2

The day went on boringly for both Joe and Demi. The bell rang at two thirdy, Demi made her way to the tutoring center on the north side of the school. She waited there ten mintues before Joe finally showed up. "Finally." Demi said annoyed as Joe sat down, taking out his work. "What do you want to start with?" Demi asked him. "Our english project." Joe said thinking it would mean he didn't have to do much. "Chem it is." Demi smiled.

After twenty mintues they finished the work when Demi got a text from her father. "I gotta go, we can meet here again tomorrow." Demi said packing up her stuff. "Wait, I have social studies homework due tomorrow " He said annoyed at her leaving early. "Sorry, I have somewhere to be." Demi told him trying to rush things. "Fine." Joe grabbed his stuff and left. A few minutes later Demi was outside walking along the side walk, her house was twelve minutes by car and a long thirdy minute walk. It was hot out she wanted to get home fast the longer she took the worse things were going to be at home.

Joe was driving home and he saw Demi walking across the street. Joe beeped the horn and pulled over, he wondered why he decided to give her a ride. Demi looked at him unsure. "Come on get in i'll give you a ride home." Joe said reassuring her. Demi got in the car. "Why do you want to pick me up? You hardly know me." Demi questioned him. "Let's just say it's saying thanks for helping me it school. " Joe replied. "No need for the thank you as long as I get paid." Demi said to Joe. "Fair enough." Joe chuckled. "But thank you." Demi said greatful for the ride home, "Where do you live?" Joe asked. "You can just drop me off at the park on beach street." Demi told him. "Okay."

After a few minutes of quiet Joe decided to say something. "So your friends with Nick right?" "Well kinda." "What does kinda mean?" "I talk to him and he's nice but he has always been more of Selena's friend than mine." Demi said thinking of all the times she hung out with Selena with Nick there. "Nick talks about Selena I think he likes her." Joe notice Demi giggle. "They've been dating for awhile now." "Really? Wow I didn't know that.." He felt like a bad brother for not knowing his younger brother was dating.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Joe wondered. "Uh yeah two brothers." Demi thought he would know since her brother David hangs out with Joe's friends. "Do I know them?" Joe asked her. "Nathan Scott and-" "Your Nathan Scott's little sister? He's a like famous around here."Joe said. " I guess you could say that. I didn't know you liked baseket ball?" "I'm not a very big fan but he was really popular. Did he really marry his girlfriend at sixteen?" Joe asked Demi always wondering if this rumor was true. He believed it was unlikely that two sixteen year olds would get married just because of love.  
"Yeah he did and their happier then they've ever been together." Demi proudly said.

Joe dropped Demi off at the park and wated till he pulled away before she walked toward her house. She didn't want to be there for some reason Demi wanted to be back in the car again with Joe. She felt safe there it was weird the only other times she felt safe was when she did stay with Nathan and Haley for Christmas. It felt like she knew as long as she was there she wouldn't be harmed.

Demi went inside hearing all the yelling she shut the door and my parents walked into the living room. "Where the heck have you been?" Deb said yelling at her daughter thinking it was Demi's fault for the punch in the face Deb recived from her husband two minutes earlier. "I said come home after school." Dan said in an angry tune. " I was helping someone with their school work. " Demi said. "You shouldn't be worrying about other people's work you should be worrying about your own. Like your gym grade is at a C" Dan said getting louder with each word. "It's at a 89% I had to sit out a couple of classes because I was toosore to do gym. " Demi said defending her self. "You should have toughed it out! "Dan yelled at Demi for a few minutes before slaping her in the face while Deb left going into the other room. Deb was just happy it wasn't her getting slapped in the face. Dan grabbed Demi's wrist tightly and threw her to the ground kicking her a few times. " You will tough it out in for now on or else you will regrat it. " Dan left the room as Demi slowly got up walk to her bedroom.

Demi's P.O.V.

I'm so thankful he didn't hurt me as much as usual, The kicking hurt but it wasn't as bad. He must have not have drank that much today or else it would have be worst. I lifted my sleeve up and saw the broke cut that was driping blood from him griping my arm so tightly. I got up and put a band aid over my cut, cutting has been the onlyway I could deal with everything going on. I got in the shower hoping everything would could be better.

It was seven at night the time went quickly, I went to the dinner table making sure not to do anything to bother my parents. My mom made soup and steak, My parents got the steak and gave me half a bowel of soup. It was very uncomforable and the whole time my father gave me a dirty look and so did my mom I quickly ate then I was sent to my room and I locked the door then sat on my bed.

I pulled out my jornal, I know a lot of people think jornal are weird. I use a jornal because my therapist told me it could help me, I saw a therapist at school in seventh grade and they told me it could help with everything. Of course I didn't tell him what was going on but I know he suppected something, So I told Selena it's be a fun cool thing we could both do and she agreed.

Jornal:

I haven't cut in a week and it's really hard but I don't know what to do anymore everyday I live with a man I no longer think of as my dad. I miss Nathan it was so weird hearing Joe talk about Nathan as if Nathan was his hero or something. Last night was hard I spent the night at the park I so badly wanted to call Selena and tell her everything and I'm sure she would be suprised but still I know her and I know Selly wouldn't put up with this she would tell her mom. I haven't spoking to David in awhile I seen him in the hallway but it's not long enough. I hope David and his mom Karen are doing good. I'm glad I didn't run into Miley we have classes together but luckily she wasn't at school today. She's coming over to dinner tomorrow night with my uncle Cooper and his new wife Rachel. Today I was practically forced into tutoring Joe Jonas for money of course which is the only reason I agreed well Selena thinks I agreed because Joe is 'cute'. Joe was really nice giving me a ride school from school for no reason is kinda sweet. Ugh no I can't like him anyone but him the guy who Miley likes beside why would even like me? It would be very unlikely.


End file.
